


Legacy

by SatuD2



Series: She-Ra and the Series of Drabbles [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Messages, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: There was no such thing has a happy ending. Not in the Horde.Written for r/fanfiction's August Drabble Night for the prompt: Legacy.





	Legacy

There was no such thing has a happy ending. Not in the Horde. There was no sunshine and rainbows. Life wasn't a fairytale. It was stupid to think otherwise.

Entrapta guided her drill over the crystal. She understood the language of the First Ones. Of course she did. She'd spent her whole life studying their ruins and decrypting their tech. Deconstructing their legacy and fitting it back together again.

Hordak couldn't read First One script. He would have no clue what she'd written.

How loved he was.

Because, in the Horde, there was no such thing has a happy ending.


End file.
